Cross My Heart
by Seychella
Summary: AU fic - In a Kingdom at war, The princess Misao, heir to the throne, is under pressure to find herself a husband! How does she manage to win the heart of the handsome commander that she has loved since childhood? read and find out!
1. The King's Study

A/N: Alright... This story I started quite a while ago but didn't really have time to go back to. Yes yes I now I haven't worked on my other two stories either.... but I thought I'd post this anyway and see if I can work on a bit. Thanks to dementedchris for pre-reading and editing this chapter! (even though it was so long ago!!! AH sorrie to put u through all that trouble!!~)

As u see, it's set in some weird country named Seralon (I just made it up) but they are suppose to have similar traditions as ancient Japan... (I think... I could be mistaken...) and they speak Japanese! yay~

**Chapter One**

Hiko Seijuro looked out of his enormous half moon shaped window that adorned an entire wall of the study. It was framed on both sides by heavy velvet draperies of forest green sewn with threads of gold and silver. The window itself was tall enough for two grown men to stand one atop the other without reaching its full height, and at least twice as wide. Every inch of its border was encased in carved mahogany studded with emeralds at intervals, to match the walls made of the same dark, dense wood. However fine the ornamentation, the prospect at this vantage, if one were to see for the first time, was by far the most breathtaking of the entire room. The view was directly in line with the main city gates that stood in the distance, tall, proud, and imposing. Beyond them, one could see the vast mountains ranges of Kamora to the left and to the right, the infinite stillness of the Boeni seas. From this perspective, the entire southern half of the city lay at the feet of the great palace that have been home to the royal family for eleven generation.

A large table lay to the side, covered with papers, scrolls, and maps of all possible combinations. One particularity large one was spread on the table, corners held down with smooth, polished oval marble stones. Four miniature carvings of white jade: a dragon, a scorpion, a wolf, and a panther, all very lifelike and each detail intricately engrave in to the semi transparent stone, were placed haphazardly on the age yellowed parchment. Other figurines of an array of semiprecious stones, were neatly arranged in small polished wooden boxes with a few laying on the map as well. At a glance, anyone might mistake the set up to be a game of chess or the like, but games were far from Hiko's mind as anyone in the city might tell you – Seralon was at war.

Already the snow was melting away from the roofs of houses and icicles no longer hung in rows beneath the windowsills. Warm air was blowing in from the coast, ushering in the fast approaching spring.

Customarily, springtime was a cause for celebration. Crops could once more be planted and the endless winter nights gradually faded to give way to the longer sunny days. But this year, spring meant the soldiers were once again sharpening their swords and polishing their armour. The horses would be saddled and readied for battle, and many men would leave here never to return to their homes or their families again.

A light knock on the heavily engraved mahogany double doors at the opposite end of the room interrupted Hiko's musings and brought him back to the greatly festooned surroundings of the royal study. The tapping was followed by an announcement of the visitor.

"The Princess Misao of Seralon."

Yes, he had sent for her some time ago. Making a slight gesture to the attendants standing on the inside of the entrance he sat down at the desk just in front of the window. The doors swung soundlessly on their well-oiled hinges.

"Father." Misao smiled at the older man, a genuine smile that sparkled in the depth of her ocean blue eyes. She moved across the room, then around the large oak desk to kneel beside her father's chair, taking one large hand into her own two smaller ones.

There was so much of her mother in the delicate features of the 17-year-old girl. The queen had died during childbirth 11 years ago. The infant boy was saved but the loss of his wife had taken its toll on Hiko. Misao being the only girl with 3 older brothers at the time was also deeply affected and since then, father and daughter had shared a very special bond that held them very close together. The king loved his daughter very affectionately and whenever he was stressed, or frustrated, one of Misao's dazzling smiles would always drive away any disquiet buried in his mind.

This day was different. He didn't ask for the presence of her company merely to calm his own uneasiness. Something was on his mind. Something he had meant to talk to her about for a quite some time, but had always put it off, telling himself that she was still young, still a child. However, the war has made him realize that time is not something that is available in abundance.

"Misao," he looked down fondly at the young girl who gazed back with innocent blue eyes, "Misao, you know that I love you very, very much. We've been through quite a bit together, you and I," he sighed before continuing. "In another five days I'll be leaving with the soldiers. I don't want to scare you, but… I have an odd feeling I might not come back."

Innocent blue darkened with worry and confusion, not willing take in her father's words, "D..Don't say that…."

He chuckled, "Don't look so worried, I don't plan on dying without a good fight at least."

"Father…" Misao didn't look convinced.

"I have no fear of death. Someone's waiting for me on the other side, and I'm more than willing to join her when my time comes." He smiled. "But before I see your mother again, I have a request to make of you…" his tone became serious as he looked at her steadily.

In Seralon, lineage was passed from mother to daughter. Only through the women can there be absolute certainty of the bloodline in a child, especially for the royal family.

Hiko himself had been born the youngest son of a wealthy merchant family, who joined the royal army against his father's wishes. He caught his first glimpse of the beautiful young princess when the late ruler of Seralon summoned him to this very room, to discuss the military movements of the surrounding lands. He still remembered the green silk gown she donned on that unusually warm spring morning, but his first memory of her deep green eyes will forever be etched in his mind.

Hard to believe that was twenty-nine years ago.

"Of course, anything."

"You're 17 years old now, old enough to be married, old enough to have a family. You are the only heir to the throne. Because of that, you will be a target in this war. If something happens to me, you will be Queen. But if something happens to you, and you have no one to succeed you, there will the chaos, and this kingdom will be torn apart."

Misao lowered her eyes and nodded in comprehension. The small blush that crept in to her cheeks didn't escape Hiko's notice. He lips curved into a smile once again, "You seem to have someone in mind already hum?" it was more of a statement than a question. "My oldest if twenty seven and yet I still haven't any grandchildren running around! Maybe you can rectify that for me… perhaps sooner than I expected!"

"Father!" the blush deepened as she heard her father's laughter.

The room became silent as Misao played with the end of her long braid. It was no secret that whenever her father left to command the soldiers in the seemingly endless war, Misao, as the heir to the throne would be left in charge of things back home. She always felt a bit anxious to be left in such a position. Even though the eldest (and only) princess had been trained since birth to one day take on the role of leading the kingdom, Misao never felt really craved the power that so many would kill for. Of course it was bound to be an interesting experience, but she would still much rather have her family beside her and to know that they were safe.

Hiko noticed her discomfort and silence and thus tried to offer some reassuring news.

"Mmm, a messenger came in a dawn. You know I sent for the Dragons a while back, they're on their way from the western border, and should be arriving in a week or two at the latest."

Misao leapt up at this news. "Kenshin's coming back?" she asked excitedly. "Oh wait, doesn't that mean that Sano will be commanding the troops before your get there?"

Hiko nodded.

The King's eldest son Kenshin was the commander of the Dragons, one of the 4 elite squadrons in the royal army. Sanosuke who commanded the Panthers, was the second oldest in the family, followed by Soujiro, who was second in command to Sano. It was really a matter of age that separated the two titles because they worked very well together and one could never really tell who was truly in command. The three brothers were always very protective of their younger sister and the four of them were very close.

Kenshin's return meant that he would be able to offer her his experience and advice in matters that she would be unsure about. Of course there were plenty of qualified advisors, philosophers, and scholars who would be willing to recite 2 thousand years of history if only someone would lend them an ear, but Misao still preferred her brother's counsel over anyone else's

"Oh heaven help us!" Misao cried jokingly as she tilted back her head and brought the back of one hand to touch her forehead as she recalled Sano's antics. They both laughed.

"Have some faith in your brother! He might be quick to pick fights but when things get serious, he's always come through. Besides, Soujiro will be there to smack him if that's what he needs."

Their exchange ended as the bells in the cathedral sounded to signify the time. Ten rings; It was ten o'clock in the morning.

"Oh! I promised Kaoru I'd meet her at the stables at ten this morning, we're going to take a ride in the woods."

"Take an escort. No arguments," he added seeing his daughter's expression, "I know you're fully capable of taking care of your self but it's getting dangerous now that the war is starting again. We can't take the chance."

"Yes Father, I understand."

"One last thing Love," Hiko added as his daughter made to take her leave, "when you marry, make sure you choose someone whom your people can respect as their king, someone your soldiers can respect as their commander, but most importantly, someone you can love and respect as your partner in life, who will love and respect you just as much in return. I want my little girl to be happy."

"Hai," she answered with a nod and a smile before exiting.

Alone again, the king sighed moving back towards the window, ::Choose well Misao, you deserve someone who will make you happy when you must carry the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders.:: 

========================

So, end of chapter one! tell me if u like it~~ suggestions, constructive criticism, comments are all much appreciated thank you!!~ ^_^ 


	2. The Scorpion

A/N: Ahhh Once again thanks to dementedchris for editing and previewing this chapter (I never realized how often I like to switch tenses.... ¬.¬) thanks for your troubles :) 

Also thank you to the people who reviewed :) Noa, this chapter will tell u where Aoshi is hehehe.... 

AH this is a really short chapter.. but I've said everything I needed to for this part.. so... eh.. the next one will be longer!! promise! ^_^

**Chapter Two **

The afternoon sun was hot and dry despite the cool spring breeze. Aoshi wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his white tunic, trimmed with green and black stripes. The King had sent him to watch the southern border in case the Tuniwian army decided to go around the south with a surprise attack. There had been no activity here in the three winter months he'd been posted here but he could see why they had to stay. 

He was born to a poor peasant family within the capital and had joined the army after his father's death, at a mere 12 years of age, in hopes of earning some money to help support his mother and three younger siblings. Immediately, his potential was recognized. He mastered sword skills with amazing speed and precision, able to mimic any move after seeing it only once. His courage on the battlefield was well known and he quickly rose in the ranks and became the commander of the elite squadron, the scorpions at only twenty-one years of age. The soldiers were skeptical at first with someone so young in charge but he soon earned the respect and loyalty of his men. No one dared disobey his orders but they also knew that they were free to voice their own opinions if they had other thoughts. After four years in command, only the newer soldiers would sometimes suggest other wise when Aoshi gave orders, since the older more experienced ones have long since learned to trust his decisions. 

Aoshi often found his mind wondering at this time of day to a certain blue-eyed young lady with long raven hair. He often berated himself for thinking of her. She had appeared one day with the other girls who were usually able to bribe the gatekeepers into letting them into the barracks to watch the soldiers train. Her sapphire eyes and the innocence she freely displayed immediately caught his attention. It helped that those eyes were staring right at him and did not leave their target for the duration of their practice. When he had a few minutes to rest she didn't hesitate to run over and talk to him in such a carefree and excited manner that he often wondered where she was able to store all of that energy she displayed so liberally. After their first meeting, she had come every day at around the same time in the late afternoon, and had gotten in to the habit of bring him a cup of green tea every time. 

Tea was rare, and thus expensive. It would have had to come from across the seas from other lands, as the plant could not grow in the dry climate prevalent in Seralon. Even though she wore clothing of simple white linen, Aoshi could see by the quality of the heavy fabric, that she was from a fairly wealthy family. 

While he had barely spoken two words together to her, she didn't seem the least bit discouraged and would still go on and on about all sorts of topics until he would again have to go back to his training. She referred to him as "Aoshi-sama" as do all of those men under his command. She gave her name as Misao, one that's all too common, especially after the birth of the princess Misao. Aside from her name, he knew next to nothing about her, not even her age. However, her untroubled manners, gave away the simplicity of youth, and also the appearance of proper breeding. 

That was the difference between her and the other girls who used to come and gape at him on sunny afternoons. His handsome features complimented by a head of shiny jet-black hair and a pair of mysterious ice blue eyes always half hidden under his long bangs, never failed to attract the attention of the young ladies wherever he went. However, after a while, they would become discouraged by his removed manners and his emotionless façade, but he found it interesting how this particular girl would relentlessly seek to be in his company day after day. He even thought that her presence was vaguely familiar, but unable to place her in his memories, he dismissed the notion all together. 

It had become a daily routine for him and continued through nearly a season while he trained the new recruits. Back then, he had often thought of her appearance to be bothersome although it provided a welcome change from the hectic of his daily activities. It wasn't until he left that he realized just how much it meant to him that she, a girl of a respectable family and a bright unclouded future, would give him her attention so devotedly. In the few months he spent at the borders, he often thought of her in the bleak and uneventful days when he took watch or scouted the countryside, though he would never admit it to anyone. He couldn't help but wonder whether she would still be there when he returned. 

"Aoshi-sama!" one of his solders approached the watch point. "A messenger just came with news from the King." 

Aoshi took the scroll sealed with the royal emblem. "Take over," he commanded as he retreated back towards the privacy of his tent. ::I sure hope we've got some good news.::****

===

Alright. thanks for reading!. please review and tell me how u like it :)

AHhh sigh.. I have all these weird stories stuck in my head!!! but I cant seem to find the right words to let other people see what I see... sigh sigh....sorrie if I get disoriented in my writing.!


	3. 12 Years Earlier

A/N: Okay it's been.. half a year since I updated.... O_o gomen... but here is chapter three.. a bit longer than chapter two.. basically it details how Misao and Aoshi met. mm This chapter is quite unedited.. so.. if there are problems with grammer.. (tenses lol) or anything of the like.. I hope you'll forgive me. ^_^

**Chapter Three **

_~~~~~ 12 years earlier ~~~~~ _

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" the frantic crying of a small child could be heart through out the castle. It had been almost a week, since the death of the queen. The young princess, too young to fully comprehend the meaning of death, had been desperately pleading with everyone, to bring back her mother. "She's in heaven," the servants would tell her, "heaven's a beautiful place! She's happy there!" But to a 5-year-old child this was completely unacceptable. "Why did she go there??? Isn't she happy here? With Daddy, and me, and nii-chan and other nii-chan and….." her questions would always trail off to a forlorn wail that not many people could cure her of. 

Completely misunderstanding the concept of heaven, Misao decided that if no one else were willing to find her mother for her, she would do it herself. Waiting until the servants left her room, she quickly scratched a note on some parchment ("I've gone to heaven to find mommy" it said), and left it on her pillow. She snuck out of the castle and set off in an unknown direction asking almost everyone she sees, the directions to heaven. 

Of course a child of 5 couldn't get very far without someone noticing, but surprisingly, this little girl was able to make her way outside past the royal garden, and was only a few steps away from the front gate when a big brown blob suddenly appeared in front of her and she ran right in to it. 

"Itai!!…." Misao cried and yet again started her mournful wail. 

"Ahhh… Gomen ne!… what's a little one like you doing here so late at night?" The big brown blob turned out to be a 12-year-old boy, and when she looked up to see who was talking to her, she saw the most intense ice blue eyes staring curiously at her. Misao was stunned, she had never met any other children other than those of noble families, who were arrogant in their own wealth and importance. Only her brothers gave her any loving attention. This boy however treated her differently and one simple, sincere, question was enough to make the little girl take an immediate liking to him. Her crying was temporally forgotten. 

"I… I'm looking for heaven. Can you tell me how to get there?" 

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "why would u want to go there?" He took in the silk fabric of her night gown and the matching slippers. ::She must be the daughter of some noble staying at the castle::. "Heaven is a very far away place, not somewhere you or I can get to right now." 

"But… But…….. My mommy is there!! And I want to SEEEEE her………." Her lower lip started to tremble as she threatened to start sobbing again. "Everyone says she's never coming back… Why wont she come back???" 

The loud complaining alerted the gate guards standing just meters away. "What's all the racket?" One of them walked over. 

"Gomen…, this little girl seems to have lost her way. I'll take her back." The boy answered and quickly started to lead little Misao back towards the castle. 

"But I don't want to go back! I want to go to heaven!" 

"You know… my father's in heaven too. I really want to see him, but we're not allowed to go there." 

"But…why not?" big curious eyes looked up at her escort. 

Now how was he to explain this to a 5-year-old girl? He knitted his brow in concentration. "Heaven's a special place. Your mommy has to go there because… because it's her turn to become an angel. It's really a beautiful place! With fields and fields of flowers and blue skies… and just because you cant see her, doesn't mean she cant see you. She's watching you every day. Do you think she'll be happy to see you crying all the time?" 

Little Misao looked rather taken aback at the thought, and slowly shook her head. 

"Now we should go back so your father wont be worried about you. You wouldn't want him to worry either would you?" 

"No. I guess not." She pouted cutely. 

They walked silently for a while in no particular direction while Misao held on tightly to the hand of the older boy. 

"Alright , I don't know where you're staying, so you have to lead the way ne?" 

They walked back through the royal gardens and Misao lead them to some bushes by the fortress wall. 

"This is the secret passage that Mommy showed me." She said while tugging on his sleeve excitedly. "It leads right to my room! Mommy said not to use it without telling anyone, I hope she won't be mad at me today." Her voice was tinged with worry 

They pushed open a trap door on the wall and entered. By this time the boy was getting a bit worried. What kind of a child gets to stay in a room with a secret passageway into the royal gardens? But he had already taken on the responsibility of getting her back safely, he couldn't very well leave before he accomplished his task. The two walked through a dark corridor holding the almost burned out candle Misao had left by the entrance. 

"THAT way leads to the kitchen, and THAT way leads to Daddy's study and THAT way leads to the library…" Misao happily pointed out to her companion every time they passed a fork in the passage. They finally came to a stop in front of a stone panel. Voices could be heard on the other side. 

"Where can a 5 year old child have gone with a castle full of people? Just FIND her, you standing her telling me how sorry you are for not watching her is NOT going to bring my daughter back." A very commanding voice spoke. 

"That's daddy, He sounds worried," Misao whispered. She then pushed open the door with some effort and help. The door turned out to be a hidden panel on the wall of a large chamber. They emerged in to a very luxurious setting of while silk draperies and a grand four-poster bed hung with embroidered satin. The only person in the room was now sitting on the bed. At the sound of the door opening he turned to face them. 

"Misao!" 

"Daddy!" The little girl ran into her father's open arms. 

"Oh Misao I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again! Where have you been?" 

The boy was speechless at the site before him. In the half year he had worked at the castle, he had never met anyone of importance and certainly not anyone from the royal family. However, with the gold and silver embroidered green velvet robe, and the thin circlet atop his head, no one could mistake it; this was the King of Seralon. He immediately bent on one knee and respectfully bowed his head. 

"I wanted to go find Mommy in heaven and I was looking for her but I ran in to a big brown blob and he told me that I couldn't go there but that Mommy was in a really beautiful place with fields of flowers and blue skies and butterflies, well I don think he said butterflies but I think they must have butterflies, and that Mommy was watching over me and that I shouldn't cry or else Mommy wouldn't be very happy and that I shouldn't run away because Daddy would be worried and and and then be brought me back here." Misao took a deep breath as she had said all the words very quickly and all in one go. 

"Is that so? Tell me about yourself." Hiko questioned while gesturing for him to rise. 

"Thank you your majesty." Answered the boy as he rose to a standing position once again. "Boku wa Aoshi desu. I enlisted for the royal army half a year ago when my father passed away, and have been working in the stables, helping take care of the horses and occasionally training with the soldiers. I was on my way to my sleeping quarters tonight when I ran in to the princess. I'm sorry, I did not know who she was until just now." 

Hiko nodded while he pondered the explanation. "Well Aoshi, you've brought my daughter back, and I suppose you deserve some sort of reward, is there anything u would like?" 

"No your majesty. I don't need a reward. I'm happy I could be of some help." Aoshi was still trying to take in the identity of the little girl he had just spent the last 2 hours with. 

"Alright if that is your wish," Hiko replied, but still making a mental note to send some gold to Aoshi's mother. "You may go. Through a proper door this time " the King added with a smile. 

"A-O-Shi… Aoshi-sama!" Misao giggled then ran to her newly adopted Aoshi-sama giving him a big hug (as big as she can manage anyway). "Good night my Aoshi-sama! Come play with me again!" 

=== 

Early the next morning, the little princess was up and about with uncontrollable excitement. "I wanna see my Aoshi-sama" she squealed to anyone who would lend her an ear. Unfortunately for Hiko, this task fell upon him. After bouncing around her own room, then every other room she could think of there after, she rampaged into her father study and bombarded him with questions like "Where is my Aoshi-sama?" and "When can my Aoshi-sama come play with me again?" 

Hiko wanted very much to devote his attention to his small daughter, but with the death of the queen, Hiko had become the sole concierge of the affairs of state. This took up almost all of his time. 

"Aoshi is most certainly busy with his own duties at the moment. You can visit him for a while at noon when the soldiers take their lunch." 

"Oh but what will I do until then! Daddy! You can make my Aoshi-sama take a break and come play with me cant you?" 

King Hiko wasn't about to drag the boy away from his given duties just to keep the princess company. If word spreads that Aoshi gets special treatment and can avoid his responsibilities on behalf of the little girl, resentment is sure to spread. Just when all hope seemed forsaken, and idea came to him. 

"Misao-chan, I'm sure the soldiers don't get very good food at the barracks. Why don't u go to the kitchen for the morning and see if the cook will teach you how to make something to bring to Aoshi when u see him?" 

Misao knitted her brow as if thinking very hard on her father's suggestion. "Alright," she finally agreed with a giggle. "Misao-chan gets to make something for her Aoshi-sama!!! Yay!!!" She gave her father a kiss and wrapped her small arms around his neck and whispered in to his ear, "I still really miss mommy though." 

"I know sweetheart, I miss her too. We all do. But she left something behind for us didn't she?" 

Misao nodded. 

"You have a new baby brother now. He doesn't have a mommy either, but he has you, his big sister. And I know you're going to take care of him, and do a great job of it too." Hiko smiled reassuringly and gave his daughter a loving pat on the head. "Alright, now off you go." 

"I will be a WONDERFUL big sister! I promise!" The little girl declared excitedly before she bounded off again with one of the servants following close behind. 

"You shouldn't encourage your daughter's interactions with that boy, save her the heartache of seeing him leave." Saitou Hajime, had walked into the room sometime before Misao's departure. He was the youngest brother of the late Queen of Seralon, and also the commander of the elite squadron of the Wolves. "Shinomori Aoshi. He's the boy I have been telling you about. That kid has unlimited potential when it comes to martial arts. He's also very intelligent as well; I plan to put him to good use." 

"Sou ka… I assume you'll be taking him to Okina then?" 

"'Okina is our best general after all. I'm sending Aoshi there the day after tomorrow with the contingent of soldiers he requested to watch the west border," Saitou replied. 

Hiko laid back in his chair as if thinking through the situation, "it can't be helped," he sighed, "I'll find a way to tell Misao." 

****

===

Thanks for reading, Tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	4. The Market

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know I'm a slow writer... sorry I keep on running into walls! This chapter probably wont be so interesting.... no Aoshi :o( but I hope to get this stuff out of the way so we can move on to more INTERESTING interactions ^_^  
  
Thanks to everyone to reviewed my story. You're encouragement is much appreciated. I'm trying to get my chapters out faster than before... I think I'm improving lol.. maybe... well.. Enjoy the story!  
  
Currency Info:  
50 coppers = 1 Silver Nunnte  
4 silver Nunntes = 1 silver Taloc (a bigger silver coin)  
200 Coppers = 1 Silver Taloc  
10 silvers Taloc = Gold crown  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Misao-chan, are these guards really necessary?" Kaoru asked doubtfully eyeing the four, armed guards riding a short but respectful distance back.  
  
"Father thinks they are, and you know he is always right," she sighed. "It's just while we are outside of the city walls. I know it's for our own good but trust me, I don't like it anymore than you."  
  
A teasing grin crawled over Kaoru's face, "I bet if there was a certain blue eyed commander was riding back there with them you wouldn't be complaining!"  
  
"Kaoru!!" they both laughed. "I wouldn't talk! If my brother were back we wouldn't even be taking this ride! I'd have to make appointments just to get in a few words with you."  
  
" That is SUCH an over exaggeration!. I ALWAYS have time for a few words with my best friend!" she smiled sweetly, "although if you need me for more than that, then you might need the appointment." Their cheery laughter floated about the silent woods.  
  
"I have some good news for you. Kenshin is coming back in two weeks!"  
  
"AHH!! Really?" Kaoru screamed. "Finally!!" She still remembered the last time they were together. It was just before the first snowflakes began to fall, and the world was lonely and still. In the dark of the early dawn, soldiers were saying good-bye to their loved ones while others were preparing to ride out at first light. She had spent the entire night with the red haired warrior, sitting atop the stable roof, just talking, and watching the stars. Although the night air was cold, Kaoru felt perfectly warm and content wrapped in Kenshin's thick wool cloak and the comfort of his embrace.  
  
Morning had come all too soon. In a secluded corner, out of sight from most of the busy soldiers, they said their good-byes. She couldn't help the tears that spilt down her cheeks as he caught her in a passionate embrace, walking off determinedly, without a backward glance.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Ah! Gomen Misao-chan, I was just thinking about." She trailed off with a blush.  
  
"hahaha. I think I can guess!"  
  
"It's NOT like THAT! Seriously!" but the words went unheard as they were covered by Misao's playful laughter.  
  
"Common Misao-chan, I know u must think about Aoshi just as much ne? How long has he been away now?"  
  
"A little longer than three months. And you're right, I cant get him off my mind most of the time. He's always so distant, not the same as I remember. Kenshin told me about an incident two years ago, where 3 of his men died protecting him. He guesses Aoshi blames himself for their deaths." Misao trailed off and looked away, recalling a memory from nearly 12 years ago just after her mother's death.  
  
Ever since that time, those icy blue eyes had tightly entangled themselves in to her heart. Of course everyone thought this was just a childish crush, a phase that would soon pass, but it didn't. Misao had long since learned to keep anything on this subject to herself and Kaoru, and recently Kenshin, but either way, her heart would not allow her to let go of her Aoshi. Her Aoshi. Since the first time they met, she had thus referred to him. It had only been less than a year ago when she found out that "Commander Shinomori" was also the same person as the Aoshi-sama she had briefly known and loved in her childhood, although he had already been back to the capital for over 3 years. Of course she didn't waste any time in seeking him out. It wasn't hard. All she had to do was find one of her brothers and ask, but her eldest brother Kenshin seemed much more trustworthy in this matter compared to either Soujiro or Sanosuke.  
  
For almost an entire season, Misao had followed her brother to the barracks early in the morning, and stood out of sight watching him and Aoshi train the newly recruited soldiers. The flock of girls she saw in the afternoons gave her the idea of how to get close enough to actually interact with the commander. Then, for another season, the princess became part of the flock who ogled around the soldiers, snatching every moment she could with her beloved.  
  
Afraid that their previous meeting would set her as a child in Aoshi's eyes, she didn't dare reveal to him her true identity. She also wanted to know that, if she were successful in winning his affection, it would be entirely for her, and not her status or position. Consequently Misao had hardly been able to give any information about herself, and was almost grateful that Aoshi wasn't one to ask many questions.  
  
Three months ago when The Scorpions were sent off to the border, their parting scene had been simple and brief. Misao had been saddened to see them go, but she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent them from leaving. She prepared a small, white, silk pouch, which she herself had embroidered with silver and blue flowers, and filled it with green tea leaves for Aoshi.  
  
"Something to remember me by." she had said to him. He merely nodded in response and departed.  
  
It was late afternoon when the two girls finally returned to the city gates. They took leave of their escort and headed back towards the palace on their own. Not many of the common folk of the city has ever seen the royal family up close, so their chances of being recognized were not very probable. The afternoons were generally a busy time in the city. In the market place, the most farmers were packing up what's left of their produce for the next day and the merchants and peddlers were setting up for the evening market. Servants were running errands here and there, preparing for the inevitably grand dinners that the aristocratic families and other wealthy houses were bound to prepare every day of the week.  
  
They two girls, now alone, were passing just one such market street when a little girl caught Misao's eye. She was carrying a basket that looked far too big for her tiny form, and the tattered clothes added to her forlorn appearance. The girl was running across the busy street when suddenly, tripping on a stone, she fell face first on to the middle of the cobblestone road, splattering the entire contents of her basket.  
  
Close enough to see the tears in the girl's eyes, Misao automatically ran forward to help. However, before she was even able to get close enough to pick up the nearest carrot from the ground, she heard the frantic rumblings of a cart racing down the road with the driver yelling "OUT OF THE WAY!!" angrily from the driver's seat. The girl looked up and froze. She had a look of terror plastered to her face, and was shaking wildly.  
  
"Run!!" cried Misao, "Look out!" But the girl wasn't listening, and she wasn't moving. Misao rushed forward as fast as she could, picked the child off the ground and dived out of the way just as the cart went racing past.  
  
"Are you okay??" Misao asked as she stared in to the dazed eyes of the bundle in her arms. "I can't believe that cart driver! That he could have killed someone! There should be laws against this kind of thing!" She turned and stared down the street after the maniac driver. Her heavy travel cloak was dripping with mud and melting snow, while her angry shrieks were attracting the attention of the near by crowds.  
  
Kaoru immediately noticed the danger. Although the city was relatively safe, it still wasn't a good idea to draw too much attention to oneself, especially when one is the princess and only heir to the throne of an entire kingdom. At a time like this, when war is fast on everyone's heels, the last thing they needed was to be recognized amongst the people where an enemy spy could very probably target her and drag her off when no one's looking.  
  
She quickly walked over to the princess, who was still cursing after the cart driver and forcibly lead her away along with the little girl, both trying to calm her down with little success.  
  
They entered an empty alley way where Misao finally quieted down enough to listen to reason.  
  
"Misao-chan! Be reasonable for a minute, you know you shouldn't be making a big fuss out there"  
  
"I know I know, Kaoru-chan, gomen ne. I got a bit carried away. But COMMON! you have to admit. that guy was a total jerk!"  
  
"Maa. maa." Kaoru put her hand up much like Kenshin's usual gesture. Misao couldn't help but smile at that. Kaoru and Kenshin really were made for each other. Anyone could see it.  
  
Misao turned to the little girl who still had her fingers scrunched in her muddied skirt. "My name is Misao, what's your name?"  
  
"Ozawa Tsubame desu." The girl replied with teary eyes.  
  
"Mou, daijoubu. there's no danger anymore, you don't have to cry."  
  
"Demo.." she managed between sobs "Demo. all of the vegetables that Kaa-san needed for tonight's dinner." Tsubame couldn't help but blubber.  
  
Misao smiled, "that's alright, we'll just get you some new ones. don't you worry little one."  
  
"Hon..hontou ni? Misao-nee-san" Tsubame's face immediately lit up with excitement.  
  
"Hai hai." They all laughed cheerfully as they headed off to the market together.  
  
Misao often wandered the markets within the cities when she had a spare moment. She was attracted to the sparkles and shines given off by the most intriguing objects that merchants have gathered from other kingdoms by sea or by land. Sure she had the entire palace full of gilded banisters and silk draperies, but there was oh so much more to the world than just the Royal Palace. She wanted to know everything, how everything worked, where everything came from. She loved hearing stories of lands far away, where things are so different than the life she knows, a childish curiosity that never flickered out, but grew stronger as she grew older.  
  
That said, this was the very first time Misao ever entered a grocer's market. Food was something she never really thought about. If she was at home, the royal kitchens would take care of her nightly feast. If she was out, there were plenty of high class restaurants willing to take her silver talocs and gold crowns. So it was to her utter amazement, that the array of vegetables that Tsubame asked for cost nothing more than a hand full of coppers. The real challenge was finding a merchant who was willing to break her silver taloc since barely any of them had enough change, and also due to the time of day, many farmers had already left the city. Finally Misao was able to find a fairly well off fish vender who would give her change only after her purchase of an overly large cod, which was still only priced at no more than two nunnts.  
  
Kaoru was no more surprised than the little girl they were escorting. Being the adopted daughter of the infamous Commander Saitou Hajime, she lived outside the protective palace gates. She had originally been the daughter of one Kamiya Hitomi Unfortunate circumstances found Hitomi's husband dead on the battle field only 3 months into her pregnancy. Six months later, complications with the birth claimed her life as well. Tokio, unable to bear children, took in and adopted her sister's newborn child as her own. Her husband Saitou Hajime has never rebuked her decision, learning to love the child as dearly as his wife had.  
  
In Seralon, surnames were passed from mother to daughter and from father to son. Women did not give up their family names when marrying and neither did the men. This has created very distinct line of male and female surnames in this culture. Basic genealogy of famous families was common knowledge amongst all people and common topic of gossip amongst the women. Bringing honour to your name was seen as a tribute to your ancestors, and as setting a standard for your decedents.  
  
Kamiya Tokio was never one to sit and let the servants handle all the work. Kaoru had accompanied her to the market on more than one occasion whilst preparing for a special dinner party that her father was hosting. She clearly remembers the last dinner that she and Kenshin had shared in a small upper class restaurant not far from the palace. A dish of baked cod had been priced at two crowns, a sum that some peasants would never see in an entire lifetime.  
  
After an hour of shopping, the trio headed back towards Tsubame's residence. The little girl now had a healthy glow in her cheeks complimented by her wide smile, as she now had a food basket full of not only vegetables, but a fish half her size! (One that Kaoru and Misao had to carry for her in fear of her falling over from its weight.)  
  
"Kaa-san!" The girl called as her mother opened the door to their small cottage.  
  
"Tsubame! What happened, you took such a long time I was so worried!" she answered hugging her daughter close. Only then did she notice the two strangers standing at her doorstep. "who are your new friends Tsubame?"  
  
The girl immediately launched into a full fledged explanation complete with actions as she ran back and forth imitating the mad horse wagon and how Misao heroically saved her from an untimely collision.  
  
"Sa, arigato gozaimashita." The older woman bowed low to the two strangers in gratitude. "Why don't you come in. I don't have much to offer you, but at least we can talk over a cup of mead."  
  
Misao and Kaoru happily agreed.  
  
"My name is Ozawa Nagi. Pease make yourselves at home" She gestured towards an uneven wooden table.  
  
"Hai arigatou, My name's Misao, this is my friend Kaoru"  
  
Nagi paused for a second, contemplating their reason for omitting their surnames, but decided it wasn't her place to question those of the upper echelon of society. "Misao. What a pretty name, just like the princess Misao. and Kaoru, you look familiar. Are you not the daughter of Commander Saitou of the royal army?"  
  
"Hai." Kaoru answered with wide eyes. "How do you know me?"  
  
Nagi smiled. "I've met you once, when you were much younger. I doubt you'd remember the earth quake about 15 years ago, but you mother, such a noble woman, rolled up her sleeves and helped take care of the injured people all over the city. I'll never forget it. You look just like her."  
  
Kaoru smiled in return and accepted the mug that Nagi had just passed to her. Although Tokio was in actuality her aunt, the family resemblance could clearly be identified.  
  
"We're a simple family, my daughter and I. My three sons all went to the army. The younger two died two years ago while fighting this dammed war, only my oldest still lives. For how long, I wonder that every night. He's away watching the borders right now. Every night I pray to Kami-sama to keep him safe. But I'm so afraid." She trailed off, but started again after a sip from her mug. "He sends us more than enough money to live our simple lives, but I don't imagine a soldier's pay to be very high, I just hope he isn't neglecting himself."  
  
"You have a good and faithful son." Misao praised.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Kaa-san look! Look at the big fish that Misao-nee-san bought for us!" Tsubame interrupted while attempting to lift the basket in order to show her mother.  
  
"Ah! I'm afraid we can't accept that. It's more than we can afford!"  
  
"But, Kaa-san..."  
  
"No buts sweetie, we can't take advantage of other people like that." Nagi quieted the still pouting Tsubame.  
  
"No no, it's quite alright." Both Misao and Kaoru assured them together. "its already bought and paid for, I don't want anything in return. Besides, I wouldn't know how to explain it to my father if I were to come home with a fish in my arms." Misao said thoughtfully while imagining the look oh Hiko's face at the sight of her holding the overly large cod, and chuckled to herself. Her father's reactions would almost be worth the effort to try it, but Misao decided to save the idea for a rainy day.  
  
"Tsubame," Kaoru put on a big smile which was a tell-tale sign that she had an idea in mind. "Why don't you let Misao and I take care of the cooking tonight and you and your mom can relax for a bit ne?"  
  
"Uhh... I have a better idea," Misao cut in hurriedly, "Kaoru you know that we probably don have much experience with cooking as Nagi-san so, how about you play with Tsubame, while I help her mother with dinner... Alright? Good. It's settled then." She didn't even give Kaoru a chance to rebuke the suggestion before turning to Nagi and the awaiting fish.  
  
"Yay!. Kaoru-nee-san I wanna show you my room and Kaa-san's room and the yard and the other children..." Tsubame dragged off a speechless Kaoru in the opposite direction as Misao heaved a sigh of relief. Although she was always ready to help out in the kitchens, Kaoru really was a terrible cook. Tokio had long given up on her daughter's culinary abilities after she managed to burn the "no-bake" pie in the oven, and turn the easy 3 step recipe she had for stir fried chicken into stir fried charcoal without even realizing why no one would venture to eat it. Even Kenshin had to pass on that one.  
  
Their evening passed in a pleasant atmosphere. Misao and Kaoru never once minded the shabby state of their surroundings, and treated Nagi as their equal, if not, as a revered older sister. Although the older woman was clearly in her early thirties, the age difference did not impede their friendship in the least. Nagi was naturally quite motherly having raised 4 children, while Misao, having lost her mother at and early age, rather enjoyed the mother-daughter kinds of conversation topics that were brought up.  
  
It was long passed sundown before the two girls ventured back to the royal palace, bidding farewell to their two newfound friends.  
  
======================================  
  
Anyway, Thanks for reading, leave a review! Tell me what you think ^_^ if anyone thinks I should include a glossary of Japanese words used, please inform me.. otherwise I'm too lazy to do it lol... they're just the basic ones that everyone uses anyway ^_^ 


	5. Return

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm deviating a bit from my original plot. Aoshi wasn't suppose to appear until the next chapter! But uh.. I thought I'd switch things around a bit before I get rotten vegetables thrown my way! However.. I apologize for uhh.. well.. I had originally planned for a waffy moment with Kenshin and Kaoru.. but it didn't turn out waffy at all! Dammit.. oh well... Do you people actually want have extensive scenes about Kenshin and Kaoru or should I just keep concentrating on Aoshi and Misao.... and leave Kenthin and Kaoru to your imaginations? Because in the later parts of the story Kaoru probably wont even be in it... so if you want more Kenshin and Kaoru.. well. Now's the time to say so! ^_^ Telll me what you think please...  
  
A great big THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed, your encouragement is much appreciated.  
  
The nutty imp: hum.. about your request.. I think later on in the story it will be inevitable for there to be Hiko/Kenshin and Saitou/Sano interactions.. but at the moment Saitou and Sano are far from the picture (actually they're not going to be too prominent in the story).. and well.. Hiko is at the front.. and .. Kenshin's in the capital.. so sorry but.. I don't think we will get to your request for quite a few chapters more.. gomen..  
  
CurlsofSerenety: Eeto.. I don't think Misao is going to be very ninja-ish in this story lol and Kaoru.. well.. she's not going to get a chance to wield a bokken *thinks* hum... or at least I don't think so lol.. sorry ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Be careful Father."  
  
"I will Misao, take care while I'm away. I love you." Hiko pulled his daughter into one last embrace before mounting his horse and riding off at the head of the army.  
  
"I love you too, be safe." Misao whispered the prayer into the early morning breeze as she watched her father's figure disappear behind the thousands of soldiers riding at his rear.  
  
Now feeling utterly alone, she headed back towards the palace. Her father had taken her though all the daily paperwork that needed to be completed and showed her everything she needed to know. She had after all, been trained from birth to one day rule the kingdom. Why then was she so afraid? This was the first time she would have to assume the royal responsibilities on her own. Not even her brothers could where able to help her this time being so far away at the borders. She had only Kenshin's return to look forward to. But until then, she was alone. No other way around it. Letting out a resigned sigh, she slowly climbed the stairs to her father's study dreading the awaiting piles of paper.  
  
==  
  
The chilly air of early spring was cool yet not uncomfortable. The persistent afternoon sun provided little warmth to those standing bathed in its light. A messenger had ridden into town early in the morning trailing a banner of green silk, embroidered with a gold dragon. Anyone who saw it would know that the Dragons would be marching in to the city in less than a day's time. Families gathered at the main city gates wanting to catch the first glimpse of their fathers, brothers, and sons, wanting to be reassured that they had not lost another loved one to the jealous clutches of lord death.  
  
Misao impatiently paced back and forth waiting for the arrival of her brother. It had been three days since her father's departure but three days of nothing but paper work and hearing out the endless quibbles of the aristocratic families was more than enough to drive Misao up the wall. She'd sent word to Kaoru as soon as she received news of Kenshin, but her trusted friend and confident was still no where to be seen. No matter, it just meant that she would have first dibs on the red haired warrior when he marches into the royal barracks.  
  
"Kenshin!" Misao called as she watched the first of the Dragons enter the large courtyard.  
  
"Misao," Kenshin reared his horse before dismounting and catching his sister into a fierce embrace. "It's good to be back. How are you holding up?"  
  
"It's good to have you back. You have NO idea how happy I am to see you. Father left three days ago and I am absolutely exhausted from all the work that has to be taken care of." She managed in a single breath.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled happily as she ran towards them.  
  
Misao smiled knowingly, "looks like I'll have to hand you over to someone else now."  
  
"Tonight then? We can have a brother-sister talk, just the two of us."  
  
"Sure. We're talk then." Misao watched as Kaoru reached them and practically pounced on her brother. With a smile she turned and headed back towards the never-ending pile of paperwork.  
  
"Kenshin.. I missed you so much." Kaoru nestled her head into the hallow of Kenshin's neck.  
  
"Ahh Kaoru. You don't know how much I longed to be back here, to see you again, and to be able to hold you in my arms." He pressed a kiss on to the top of her head, inhaling the sweet sent of her hair. "It really is good to be back." he whispered. They stood there in each other's embrace unaware of any other existence.  
  
A soldier came up to them, clearing his throat hesitantly. "Kenshin- sama..." he interrupted.  
  
The two lovers pulled apart, both could feel the colour rushing to their cheeks. Kenshin quickly pushed the discomfited feeling aside and inquired as to the nature of the disturbance.  
  
"This is the report you requested sir."  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "Thank you Akira, you're too diligent for your own good. We've all had a long journey ne? I bet Tomoe's getting impatient waiting for you at home." He ended with a knowing wink at his second in command.  
  
Kiyosato Akira was the youngest son of a noblewoman. Having no hope of ever inheriting his mother's title nor his father's business, he joined the royal army at a young age hoping to make a name for himself there. He and Kenshin had been best friends since their teenage years training together in the royal barracks. There was no one Kenshin trusted more than he, as a comrade in arms, and as a confidant. When Hiko allowed his oldest son to take command of the Dragons, there was no question as to whom would best serve as his second. Akira's personality complimented his commander's perfectly.  
  
"I certainly can't wait to get home to my lady love, I will leave you two love birds in peace" He bowed respectfully and with a wide smile, he headed off.  
  
"Ne, Kenshin, you must be tired after your journey. I have just the thing to help you relax. How about it? Dinner at my place, a warm bath to help unwind those tense muscles," Kaoru suggested dreamily as she leaned against Kenshin's chest, "and then a walk under the moonlight, just the two of us... how can you resist?"  
  
Hearing her cheery voice, the red haired commander couldn't help but smile and agree to her wishes as he allowed Kaoru to lead him through the busy streets past the markets and into the well kempt neighborhood of where the wealthy dwelt.  
  
==  
  
Misao sat on the windowsill of her father's study. The view of the city gates lay before her, while the paperwork from the morning was held loosely in her hands, forgotten in the midst of her thoughts. Ever since her father left, it seemed like all she ever had time for was work. She silently wondered how Hiko Seijuro was able to complete such a load of work and still seem to be everywhere at once. She missed her father dearly. She missed their conversations in the garden, she missed his comforting presence, and she missed the constancy that his company implied. Indeed at seventeen she was no longer a child, and she knew that more and more would be expected of her as her father aged. Still, it always brought a smile to her face to think of her blissful childhood surrounded by her loving father, and her three brothers. Memories of her mother were few but treasured, and the brief time she shared with her beloved Aoshi-sama was something she would never forget.  
  
Aoshi. Again she thought of him. It was not yet noon and Misao had already lost count of how many times Aoshi had come across her mind. She knew it was childish of her to love him, but she did love him. She had loved him as a child for being there with her when she needed someone who understood the woes of a young child, and as she was reunited with him again after years of separation, she had grown to love him once more. She knew he was far from perfect but she loved him anyway. She loved the confidence he showed as he trained his men, his fairness to the soldiers, not favoring or discriminating against any due to class or wealth, his only judgment being their dedication and skill. She couldn't deny the physical attraction she had to him either, with his lean muscular build and the silky black hair, but most of all she loved his ice blue eyes. They were always half hidden behind his long bangs but on the rare occasion that she was granted a glimpse of those icy orbs, she felt as if she could drown in their depth. As she observed him and interacted with him, she had willingly given him her heart and she was determined to snatch his for her own.  
  
The opening of the large mahogany doors pulled her out of her musings as the attendant announced her visitor.  
  
"Misao?" Kenshin walked towards the gigantic window.  
  
Misao smiled, "How are you Kenshin, I noticed you did not come back to the palace last night, did you have fun?" she teased.  
  
Kenshin chuckled, he knew Misao was not going to let him off the hook too easily for standing her up the previous night, but he knew how to get in her good graces again. "Aa..." he agreed as he made an over flourished bow to the princess, "but if you would spare this humble solider, I bare news that surely would be of interest to you my lady." He taunted jokingly.  
  
"Oh? And what news would you have that could possibly be of any concern to me?" she tersely turned away from him going along with the charade although she was eagerly waiting to hear what her brother had to tell her.  
  
"I bare news concerning... one... Commander Shinomori..." he said the name slowly observing her reaction with interest.  
  
"AHH!! KENSHIN!!!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!!" Misao bounded from her seated position and impatiently tugged at her brother's shirt sleeve.  
  
This was exactly the reaction he had been expecting Kenshin threw up his hands trying to calm the over zealous girl. "Maa maa, I knew you would be interested," he teased. "Father and the other generals have ruled out a possible attack from the south, and thus the Scorpions were recalled from the southern border. They are to stay here and train the new recruits along with the Dragons until we're recalled to the front. They should here by the end of the week."  
  
"REALY!?!?!?" At her brother's affirmative nod Misao hugged him tightly while squealing with pleasure. "Kenshin I love you! Have I ever told you that?"  
  
"Yes you have, but I do believe that you love me a little bit more today that usual." He laughed at her delight.  
  
The rest of the week passed in a blur as Misao fervently anticipated Aoshi's arrival. She hardly noticed anything she was doing, constantly praying to Kami-sama for the time to pass faster. Kenshin helped take a part of her work load going through the papers containing state affairs with her as she could hardly sit still for even a few minutes.  
  
The fated day finally arrived. Just as events had rolled out hardly a week earlier, a messenger came in early in the morning trailing a long banner of heavy black silk embroidered with a silver scorpion. The soldiers would be here by midday.  
  
Now that the day she had been praying for has finally come, Misao wasn't so sure she should jump for joy any longer. Her stomach was turning circles as she played out the day's events in her mind, how she would greet her Aoshi- sama, how he would answer her. She prayed and prayed that he would be happy to see her, and not be annoyed at her presence. Which ever be the case, Misao was determined to make an appearance, she had been waiting too long for his return, and she wouldn't miss a chance to see him for anything.  
  
She spent most the morning in the royal kitchen cooking up one of her specialties, a sweet taro root cake. Her father and brothers have always loved her cooking and this was one of their favorites. Even the royal cooks had to agree, no one makes taro root cake as deliciously as the princess.  
  
Just before noon she washed and dressed in a plain linen gown, as she always did when approaching Aoshi. Misao packed some taro cake and a fresh pot of tea in to a small basket and headed off towards the barracks. She had long tired of the ritual of bribing the guards for entrance and had asked Kenshin for a written authorization with his seal in order to move in and out without having to reveal her own identity. It worked well enough. Soldiers were trained to follow orders and not ask too many questions. With written consent from an elite commander who just happens to also be the eldest prince, no one gave her much trouble. They've seen her there often enough with Kaoru and Kenshin, thus the cover was easily believable.  
  
She reached the barracks only minutes before the Scorpions themselves, and watched with a keen anticipation as the soldiers rode in.  
  
==  
  
It had been a long journey for all of them. The soldiers were weary and tired, with nothing but a few days rest on their minds. Aoshi was no different. It had been months since he's seen his mother and sister, they would be happy for his return, just as happy as he would be to see them again. He smiled despite himself. The entire day as they neared the city, he had been carefully avoiding those persistent thoughts of that one other lady. But now that the city loomed around them, the barriers he built up were breaking. He couldn't help himself but to look around hoping to catch a glimpse of her sapphire eyes, perhaps the end of her long braid swinging playfully behind her. He had almost been afraid to return. Telling himself time and time again that he did not desire her attention and that she was merely another brainless damsel looking for prince charming. But Aoshi could only lie to himself for so long. He had been away for an entire season. Love was such a fleeting emotion, it was plenty of time for a young girl of a wealthy family to find another. He had asked him self a thousand times why he should care, and yet he did.  
  
At age twenty four, Aoshi was quite popular with the ladies. He's had his share of paramours on lonely nights, it was a common occurrence as women tend to be very attracted to his mysterious yet handsome appearance. However, there was nothing between him and those women. He would simply wake up the next morning and leave without even a backward glance for those he had shared a bed with the previous night. Their acquaintance as he refers to it was purely on a physical level. That was something that always boggled his mind about Misao. She didn't throw herself at his feet like the others; she didn't try to seduce him by embellishing her appearance in any way; she seemed content to just be in his company, giving and not asking for anything in return.  
  
He reached the center of the courtyard and dismounted, throwing his reins to the awaiting stable boy. A flash of blue to his side caught his eye, the sunlight reflecting off a topaz hair clip. He turned and was greeted by a warm smile and a beautiful face. He felt relief wash over his entire being and let out a breath he did not realize he was holding.  
  
"Welcome back, Aoshi-sama."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look look look! Aren't I a good girl? I got this chapter out less than a week after the last one.. aren't you so proud of me??? *big grin* ^_________^ Anyway.. write me a review.. tell me what you think ^_~. Hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
Hum.. if you're wondering about the taro root cake.. lol I donno what to say.. I had to think of something that could be a nice snack.. and I happen to love taro flavored anything! My friends tell me it tastes like rice.. -_- but hey! It's good I love it.. I don't actually like the actual root itself... but the artificial taro flavor is just the best! Like taro ice cream... or taro bubble tea.. THEHEhehhee.. I just cant get enough ^_^ 


	6. Realization

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hum... this Aoshi being a player thing doesn't seem to be so popular with you nice reader people... *ponders*  
  
Seychella: Aoshi!!! You did WHAT!!!.. How could you DO something like that!!! Think of how Misao feels!  
  
Aoshi: ... *glare*  
  
Misao: *wails* AOSHI-SAMA DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Seychella: *shakes head* I am disappointed in you tisk tisk  
  
Misao: *continues crying*  
  
Aoshi: *death glare while pulling out one of his kodachi"  
  
Seychella: wait.. now Aoshi... as long as you realize your mistakes.... I'm sure Misao will forgive you... *looks uncertain*  
  
Aoshi: *pulls out this other kodachi*  
  
Misao: *cries even more*  
  
Seychella: uhh Aoshi... now it not the time to get irrational... we should sit down and talk about this like.... mature adults that we are...  
  
Misao: *cry cry cry*  
  
Aoshi: *chases after Seychella with two very sharp looking kodachi and murder in his eyes*  
  
Seychella: AHHH!!! AOSHI!!!! BE REASONABLE!!! WHO'S GOING TO FINISH THE STORY AND REDEEM YOU IF YOU KILL ME!!!! *cries*  
  
*ahem* yes.. anyway.. now that I've survived through such a traumatizing ordeal *receives death glare from Aoshi again* lemme EXPLAIN!! About this whole Aoshi situation...  
  
see.. I don't consider Aoshi's actions to be dishonorable. Back then, it's only look down upon if a girl was to engage in such activity outside the confines of wedlock... but guys do it all the time.. no one really cares and it's not an infringement on their honour or anything UNLESS they piss off the girls brother or something then they should run for their lives... but anyway.. I mean it's part of the growing up in the military experience. And Misao shouldn't have any reason to be mad at him because.. hey Aoshi is a man after all.. and it's not like he's cheating on her.. it was in the past...... SO!.  
  
Actually if you think about it.. in all those Aoshi/Misao stories.. Aoshi is always like so experienced... knows what to do.. where do you think he learned all that! Lol by experience of course!.. I just came right out and said it.. where as others often leave that part to the reader's imagination.  
  
One of the main reasons I put that part in was because I didn't want to make Aoshi sound like a goody goody.... he's got to have faults.. @_@ but now that he's found someone to like! He'll change his ways :) TEEHEHEhehehehehe...  
  
Anyway, Onward with the story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin called almost impatiently.  
  
"I'm here I'm here! Lets go."  
  
"The sun's already shining high and bright, if you want to train as a solider, you have to get up earlier. Are you sure you don't want to wait a few more years?"  
  
"BAKA!" Yahiko pulled out his bokken and attempted to whack Kenshin on the head, "I'm already twelve! I'm old enough!  
  
Kenshin easily brushed aside the swing and continued walking while lecturing with a gentle but firm attitude. "Well then Yahiko, it's time you proved your determination. I want you up every day at sunrise, I won't wait for you again understand? If you want to train as a solider, I will not be giving you any special treatments just because you're my little brother. You have to start form bottom up, and understand that you are no better than the others you train with. It is not your place to brandish your princely title around. In the army you are but a solider, the same as everyone else."  
  
"Yes yes I know, you've told me before..." Yahiko rolled his eyes. And pulled out his bokken once more thrusting it this way and that, "I'll show you I can do just as well! Take THAT!" he yelled as he once more tried an assault on his older brother from behind.  
  
Kenshin did not even need to look and easily avoided the attack without breaking the rhythm of his steps. "You still have a lot to learn Yahiko."  
  
They arrived at the barracks just after midday. The Scorpions had already arrived a little while earlier and many of them were having cheerful conversations with their comrades, happy to be home once again. Yahiko walked behind his brother openly eyeing everything with interest, it was after all his first time visiting the royal barracks. Being the youngest child of the royal family, Yahiko had long admired his brothers for their valor and skill on the battle ground. Even his sister was well versed in her own preferred area of martial arts namely kenpo and the art of throwing kunai. On top of that, she was also an excellent archer, often eagerly accompanying her father and brothers on their hunting expeditions. Yahiko wanted nothing more than to be able to stand his ground and become strong like his older siblings. Finally, his father had given permission for him to start training with the rest of the soldiers and he was very determined to make everyone proud.  
  
He stopped in his tracks as a familiar figure caught his eye, "Misao?"  
  
==  
  
"Welcome back, Aoshi-sama." Misao smiled a genuinely happy smile.  
  
"Aa.." Aoshi answered with a nod as he accepted the cup of tea that Misao offered him. To say that he was relieved was an understatement. Although he never showed it outwardly, inside, he felt as if he had seen the sunrise for the first time. He cursed himself as he realized just how much his emotions were dictated by this woman before him. In that moment he made his decision. Watching the sparkle in her deep yet wonderfully expressionistic eyes, her joyful exterior and the playful innocence, inwardly Aoshi had no choice but to admit defeat. He was in love. And suddenly he felt extremely afraid. How many times has he stared death in the eye, how many times has he risked his life during battles, but never has he been this terrified. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be out of her sight! How weak he had become to be drawn in by a woman when he had so jealously shielded his emotions from the world. He had always assumed that had he allowed himself to love, it would only lead to misunderstandings, to heartache, why put himself through that kind of torture? But the thought of being away from her was equally as frightening. To deny himself the pleasure of her company when she willingly sought him out, only a fool would turn her away. She seemed completely oblivious, but Aoshi was well aware of the multitude of stares and comments that she elicits from the other solider.  
  
He handed her back the tea cup as his second in command approached him. "Aoshi-sama, the commander of the Dragon squadron would like a word with you."  
  
Slightly annoyed, he excused himself from Misao's company and headed towards Kenshin's office. He hoped in earnest that she would tarry her departure a while so that he could spend a few more moments in her company.  
  
"Hanya, am I correct?" she questioned the other man after Aoshi walked away.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So you're Aoshi-sama's second in command, you must have had a long journey as well."  
  
"Hai" Hanya answered keeping his head respectfully bowed.  
  
Misao frowned. So it wasn't JUST Aoshi who liked one word answers, apparently his second was just as monosyllabic as he was. "I can tell you've spent way to much time with Aoshi-sama, even you're answers are like his. Why so formal? You can at least look at me while we talk cant you? I'm not THAT intimidating I hope." Misao teased.  
  
"Forgive me if my answers and my manners are of inconvenience to you my lady. It is not my place to converse with the princess as her equal."  
  
Misao was taken aback. ::he knew:: "Hanya," she addressed him urgently, lowering her voice. "Look at me."  
  
He hesitantly complied seemingly unsettled.  
  
"How did you know."  
  
"Last fall, I was sent to the palace to deliver an urgent message to prince Soujiro and prince Sanosuke, I... I saw you there, dressed in blue velvet, you wore a circlet of gold woven into your hair, there was no mistaking your identity." His voice shook as he relayed this story as if fearful of Misao's wrath.  
  
"Have you told Aoshi about this?"  
  
"No, of course not..."  
  
Misao let out a sigh of relief, "good then!, Nothing to worry about." She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you to keep the secret for me a while longer. And don't be so formal all the time, people will ask questions ne?"  
  
Hanya seem to have visibly relaxed at Misao's cheerful manner, "of course my lady. But may I be so bold as to ask... why do you need to hide your identity from Aoshi-sama? I know you are... interested... in him, so why not reveal your identity and openly pursue his attention?"  
  
"You and I both know he's not that sort of man," Misao sighed once again. "If I were to tell him my identity, most likely he would turn away without a second though, he's not swayed by wealth or influence, you of all people should know this." As Hanya nodded she continued, "I love him. I really do. And I want him to love me for me, for who I am inside, not for my title, not to gain power, those things are a part of me yes, but they do not reflect who I really am. This way at least I can spend time with him without the endless restrictions that society places on us."  
  
"I understand. I will keep your secret well." He gave her a slight bow and excused himself just as Aoshi reappeared.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! You're back! But unfortunately I have to go." Misao announced with a slight frown. "But, you must be hungry from the journey, so I baked you a cake, hope you like it." She handed him the small package and smiled mischievously.  
  
Aoshi took the package and found him self speechless. He didn't know what to say to her. Of course due to his usual icy demeanor, Misao didn't think twice about his reaction. He could only nod and watch as she turned to leave promising to visit again in the near future.  
  
==  
  
"Kenshin! I want to go too!"  
  
"Yahiko... We're going to a tavern, why would you want to go there?"  
  
"I'm 12 years old already! I'm just as much a man! I want to see! Common please! You won't even notice I'm there"  
  
Kenshin sighed, he didn't want to hurt his little brother's pride, but in fact he himself didn't even want to go. However his men had insisted he make an appearance. He might as well let Yahiko tag along, go early, leave early. "Alright Yahiko just this once..." he was immediately greeted with cheers and whoops from his younger brother, as Kenshin let out another sigh. It was going to be a long night.  
  
They entered the local tavern after having a quick dinner with the other soldiers. It was a common occurrence for the men from the royal army to frequent these locations. Usually the first thingy they did after returning home was to gather and have a few drinks. As Kenshin predicted, Yahiko was soon sitting at the table sipping a small mug of mead and looking bored as ever. It wasn't long before he excused himself from the grown up soldiers and decided to venture about by himself. Kenshin noticed but allowed him to leave. He himself desperately wanted to leave also, but courtesy required him to stay a while longer.  
  
Yahiko exited the tavern and walked around the building. The moon was nearing it's first quarter, not providing very much light for him to navigate with. He was regretting asking Kenshin to tag along as the conversations had been disappointingly boring. Mostly centered around women, boasting about their experiences and such, Yahiko had absolutely no interest in the topics what so ever. He was too busy thinking and not watching the road when a large stone sent him tumbling towards the ground.  
  
"Iitai..." He mumered while holding his scraped elbow, and trying unsuccessfully to examine the damage.  
  
"Ahh.. ano.. daijoubu desuka?" A young girl with short hair ran up to him.  
  
"Ahh.. aa..." was all the reply Yahiko could come up with having been caught off guard.  
  
The girl ripped a strip of fabric off of her worn apron and wrapped the wound for him. "There. It wasn't all that bad ne? My name is Tsubame. It's nice to meet you...."  
  
"Ahh my name is Yahiko." He replied with a blush. He rarely met anyone his own age other than the rich children of the aristocratic families, and they were certainly different form the girl before him.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Yahiko-chan" she smiled.  
  
Yahiko shook himself out of the momentary trance as he heard her address him as -chan. "Oi.. Chan jianai!. Don't call me that."  
  
"Oh.. gomen.. I didn't mean to offend you..." she apologized. "Ahh I better get back to the restaurant, they'll be wondering where I am, take care, Yahiko-chan." With that she ran off to the next building leaving a rather dazed Yahiko behind.  
  
Tsubame... he thought the name over, engraving it into his mind. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it another chapter... Leave a review! Tell me what you think!. ^_^ 


	7. Wager

A/N: Sorrie to those who were following my story.. I haven't updated this thing in over 2 years! I'm dreadfully sorrie about this but I guess I just lost all inspiration for a while. Oh well, better late than never… right?. So here you have it. I'll try to actually update the next chapter within the year lol. Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed and encouraged me to go on. I will certainly try my beset to finish this story asap.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Every day since his return, Misao has visited the royal barracks in order to be in the company of her beloved Aoshi-sama. She was relieved to see that he did not try and turn her away but instead, seemed just a little bit more sociable than before. She would have liked to believe that she was finally beginning to break through the rigid walls he held around himself, but Misao didn't want to set herself up for disappointment (just incase). The soldiers wouldn't be staying in the capital for too long, and Misao wanted to make the best use of her limited time with Aoshi. Between taking care of paperwork and dealing with the quibbles of the aristocrats in her court, she barely managed to squeeze out any time for personal matters. If it wasn't for her darling big brother by her side, she wasn't sure how she could ever have held up.

On this particular day, as she entered the gates of the royal barracks she immediately noticed the lack of the usual bustle of activity. She remembered immediately that every 15 days, the soldiers were entitled to one day of rest to themselves. There were very few soldiers in the courtyard and only one or two were actually engaged in training exercises. It was still early, the sun had not yet risen to the height of midday. Misao was quite lucky to have been able to break away from her ever daunting royal duties, as Kenshin had offered to relieve her for the day. She walked about slowly, wondering weather or not Aoshi had taken the day away from the barracks as so many of the King's men had. For fifteen days she had never once failed to wait on him during his usual lunch time respites and he had never failed to award her with his comforting presence. She hoped today would be no different.

Misao turned a corner and the dull thud of a blade being embedded into wood caught her ear. "Thud" There it was again. Misao followed the distraction as she was reminded of the game of throwing knives, one of her favorites. At last, she came upon a small courtyard where a large board was mounted on the wall of a building. Intertwining circles formed the intricate design of the target, a collage of shapes were painted elaborately, strewn across a large playing field. Her eyes now dated towards the man who stood before them. Misao knew who it was before he even turned towards her. His tall build, the short but messy black hair that shone in the sunlight, the distinctive tightening of the muscles in his arm as he tossed another knife towards the wall, who else could it be but her darling Aoshi.

She stood in relative silence as the knives in the small wooden box he held dwindled. She watched in awe and veneration as each small knife found their intended target almost with a whim of their own.

She watched, mesmerized by his fluid movements until the last of the knives had been tossed. It was a game that was dependent not only on the accuracy of each throw, but also on the strategy involved as the knives progressed across the board. Like a game of war, each knife was a pawn in grand scheme of the battle as its position determined the capture of territory, as a missed shot was much like the loss of a skirmish.

Misao knew this game well. It was through this popular past time that she had first learned to toss a kunai. She had seen her older brothers engaged in the sport one evening during a feast at the palace and became instantly drawn the praise and attention Kenshin had received at defeating one of the older generals. She was still a very young child then, and craved the attention and praise of the adults surrounding her daily life. From then on, she had prattled around her brother demanding they teach her to throw the shiny objects. If anyone knew Misao as a child, then one would know it was generally useless to dissuade her from anything she was so whole heartedly set on.

Her skills with weaponry were helped along by Kenshin and occasionally Soujiro, as Sanosuke was not as appreciative of the finer instruments of battle, preferring the more flamboyant weapons or his bare fists when it came to it. The strategy behind the game was taught to her by her honored father whenever he could spare a moment from his royal duties to spend time with his little girl.

Due to her persistent nature and her infatuation with the small knives, Misao quickly excelled at the sport. By the time she was 14, aside from her father, none of her regular acquaintances including her brothers were adept enough to best her hand. She rejoiced in the small triumph. Her brother being older and being male, were allowed to train as soldiers, allowed to learn the arts of combat, where as she had been given lessons in etiquette, in the proper manners of a lady. Later she had been thrown into the world of politics, and affairs of state, taught how to conduct herself when the day came for her to take the throne as queen. There was very little when it came to weapons of battle that she could even hold a candle to her brothers. It was only by Misao's insistence that she was finally allowed to train in a very limited area of martial arts. It was always thought to be too dangerous for the only heir to the throne, but she was adamant that her bodyguards could not be around her through all her waking, and sleeping hours, and for her own protection she learned to defend herself.

It was only when Aoshi turned around to face her that she had snapped herself out of her musings and smiled at him.

"May I join you?" Misao inquired though not truly needing an answer to the question.

As usual, " Aaa…" was the only reply she received.

She ventured towards the game board and removed a few of the small knives from the wood and then turned to face her soon to be opponent. "How about a game Aoshi-sama?"

"A Challenge?" Aoshi voiced with interest.

"Do you accept?" Misao answered with her own question and a mischievous gleam in her eyes, while she suggestively swung her long braid over her shoulder. "Or are you afraid of loosing to a girl?"

Aoshi looked at her for a long moment, and Misao wavered under his gaze. Just when she was beginning to think that he had been offended by her comment…

"I'm not afraid." He said simply as he walked to the wall and began collecting the small knives.

"Good!" Misao exclaimed excitedly, then after a few moments added, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we placed a small wager then."

She surprised even herself with this declaration. Misao was definitely becoming bolder around Aoshi as their acquaintance drew on. Although Aoshi never once voiced for her to leave him be, he really hasn't encouraged her continued presence either.

She often fancied that he cared for her. Sometimes, when she rattles on, she'd catch a ghost of a smile on his lips, but the moments are so brief, she would often be left wondering if she really saw it. On rare occasions when she was near him, serving him tea and perhaps some small snacks, she would find him looking her way with an almost pleading look, or perhaps that too, was something she wanted to see, but was not really there. When he realized that she had caught him looking he would voice a "Thank you, Misao…" which always sent butterflies fluttering into her stomach to know that her actions were appreciated.

Misao knew of Aoshi's reputation with women. Dispite his cold exterior, his gorgeous features were always attracting women to his side. On occasion, he would accept their offerings. It was somewhat common knowledge that Aoshi had lovers who come and go, but never before could anyone associate Aoshi, a commander in the Royal Guard, with having one woman whom he loved. Misao was determined to be that one.

Their relationship however was nowhere near where she would like it to be. It had been months now, and she had hardly made any progress with the ever stoic commander, she may be patient, but as her father had said, she has responsibilities to uphold. No time to wait forever, she needed to take the next step

Her suggestion of the wager had undeniably caught Aoshi's attention. He stopped in his labors and turned to look at her as if calculating her motives. "What kind of a wager?" he finally asked.

"Oh nothing major," She let out a small laugh, "If I win… then you must give me an afternoon of your time. You, will belong to me, and therefore must do what ever I ask of you."

"And if I win?"

"The you may ask what ever you wish of me for an entire afternoon. Within reason of course," She added right away but immediately began fearing what Aoshi would come up with. After all, she really didn't know the guy all THAT well.

He agreed. But did not further elaborate on what he would like from her. Misao didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. And so, they began their match.

Flash Back

The sun was just setting over the horizon and the blue sky, now fading to grey, was splashed with shades of pink and purple. It was truly a lovely site to behold if one would stop and gaze upon nature's eternal canvas. The sky held no sorrows, indifferent to the sufferings of man.

Aoshi gazed intently around the bloodied battlefield. He could not afford the grace of the darkening sky. His senses were alert, the battle for the day was almost over, but still, sounds of metal against metal could be heard not so far in the distance. The air hung stale with the heavy smell of iron, the scent of spilt blood. He silently motioned for his men to follow as they stealthily made their way towards the tree line.

They were to meet a spy from the enemy's main camp. Their informant was to hand over important battle plans that could very possibly change the outcome of the war. This mission had to be completed with the utmost competence and efficiency. Aoshi had brought with him, three of his most trusted men.

His two younger brothers, Beshimi and Shikijo had been serving under his command for a few years, following his own footsteps in finding a suitable position in the army. Aoshi had been against their decision in the beginning, but they soon proved themselves eager to learn and very capable in their respective skills. When Aoshi became commander of the scorpions, he had asked that they be placed under him, if only to keep an eye on his family and protect them if he could. The last of the three members was Hannya, his second in command. Growing up together under Okina's care, the two were so close, they may as well be blood kin. These three men were his family. There was no one else he could depend on more.

The group reached the trees and headed towards the small clearing that was to be their meeting place for the night. They hid behind the leaves of some large bushes and waited. Minutes passed like years as the forest muffled them with its silence. The sky had darkened into night. There was no moon in the sky. Even the stars did not shine as brightly as usual. The lack of light would do well to hide their movements in the forest. The seconds trickled by as all four men continued to wait in earnest anticipation. Then, finally, they heard the owl's call. Aoshi answered back with this reply, and they watched as a single figure dressed in dark clothing stepped into the small clearing. He motioned for his men to stay hidden while he left his refuge in the trees and walked towards their contact.

"Izuka," Aoshi voiced in greeting.

"Shinomori," Izuka replied as he thrust a leather pack into Aoshi's hands. "Hurry, I may have been discovered. These must go back to the king at all co…." He couldn't finish his sentence as an arrow struck him from the back of the neck.

"Izuka!" Aoshi shouted as the man before him collapsed to the ground.

He could hear the whizzing of arrows all around him now, as he tried to make his way back to the shelter of the trees. He deflected as many as he could but the clearing seemed so much bigger then it had moments ago. They had been discovered and it wasn't going to be easy to get out of this one. He could just barely make out in the moonless night the shapes of his men trying desperately to find the bowmen hidden in the trees.

As hard as they tried, there were just too many. Aoshi felt a sharp pain in his left leg as an arrow finally caught him. His step faltered and his knee collided with the soft grass. Another one caught him in the shoulder, Aoshi couldn't hold back as a groan escaped his throat. He was going to die here, he was sure of it. It wasn't as if he minded, Aoshi had been ready for this day since his first battle when he truly learned the meaning of being a soldier. His life was not his own. Aoshi's only comfort was to know that at least his brothers, having the shelter of the forest may be able to escape back to their camp. Moments passed and then he felt another sharp stab of pain in his back. It all blended together now, his nerves were throbbing, _'Hannya…' _He couldn't move his legs anymore, and as he tried, he felt his body keel over and fall onto his hands. _'Beshimi…'_ The impact jarred his injured shoulder and a blinding pain spread through his entire being. _'Shikijo…'_ Darkness was taking over his already blurry vision as he struggled to stay conscious. _'Mina… Gomen…' _With those last thoughts, Aoshi knew no more.

He found out later from Hannya what happened afterwards during that fateful night. His brothers had tried to save him and in doing so, sacrificed their own lives. Shikijo was the first to fall. He shielded Aoshi's limp form with his own body, buying time for the other two to locate and disable the bowmen. Beshimi had used the last of his poison darts in order to immobilize the swordsmen on the ground but he too had fallen to the enemy's superior numbers. Hannya had been the last man standing and he managed to finish off the last of them but not before sustaining heavy injury to himself as well. How he ever managed to drag Aoshi's prone form back to their own camp was anyone's guess.

Aoshi had woken up after 5 days of sleep with his body completely covered in bloody bandages. The doctors told him he was very lucky to have had all the arrows miss his vital organs. Hannya on the other hand was in a comatose state for over half a season. His injuries should have been fatal, but somehow he pulled through. The information retrieved from their mission had indeed turned the tide of that battle but did not end the war.

After that incident, Aoshi had withdrawn into his cold exterior. He kept everyone around him at a distance and even his second in command could not find a way into his defenses. He blamed himself for not being able to protect his family and instead he was the one who needed protecting. Because of his weakness he had lost his two younger brothers and almost lost his best friend. He vowed on their graves that he would become stronger, the strongest perhaps, and avenge their deaths.

* * *

whoot. End chapter seven. A bit of insight into Aoshi's past. Of course it's all gotta be similar to the original… but I cut out Hyottoko. I thought 3 was too many brothers to have 


End file.
